


Save the Last Dance for Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-10
Updated: 2004-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian witnesses something that gives him the courage to call Justin and tell him how he feels, or rather, show it.





	Save the Last Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Goodnight Cynthia"

"Night Brian, see you tomorrow"  
Brian shut the door behind him and walked to his corvette. He plopped down in the drivers seat and set down his briefcase on the empty passenger seat beside him. Had it really been two years ago that he'd been driving Justin to school and he'd mentioned where he had applied to college?

"You're going out of state?"  
"What like you give a shit?"  
"It's just the first I've heard of it that's all"  
But Justin knew. "You do. You give a shit. You give a shit!" And Brian hadn't been able to deny it; he'd just rolled his eyes.  
"You sooo care about me, you love me sooooo much!"  
"Get out!"  
"Brian Kinney gives a shit!"  
"Fuck you!" Brian had said, trying to sound angry as he fought the laughter building inside of him.

Brian sighed and turned the keys in the ignition. That had been the first time he thought he would lose Justin, and he hadn't. Then there was the night of the prom, and when Justin had left him for Ethan. But he'd been very very lucky, and Justin had always returned safely to his arms. "But now I've really lost him" Brian thought aloud. Justin had been in California shooting rage for almost 3 months, and the end was nowhere in sight. Brian tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about the fact that if Justin ever did come back to live in the Pitts he'd probably want nothing to do with Brian. Brian was sure he was enjoying being a big-shot art director, probably fucking whoever he wanted, partying at chic clubs…"in a year, maybe not even that, you won't even remember my name" Justin's words came back to Brian.  
"Oh, remember that kid that used to follow me around who THOUGHT he was in love with me!" And Brian had told him he wouldn't, he wouldn't think of him. That when he left Pittsburgh he would never turn back. And he had advised Justin to do the same. Talk about words coming back to bite you in the ass. 

Brian was jolted from his memories when he turned the corner only to find the road blocked off with caution tape. An ambulance and a police car already parked and a small group of people were gathered around. The old Brian would have cursed the fuckers for blocking off the street and turned around, but the post-Justin Brian could do no such thing. Chills ran down his back and the hair on his neck stood straight up. Instinct and emotion swept over him and he tuned off the car and opened the door. He ran at full speed up to the group of people that had gathered. "What happened?" he asked an older women breathlessly. "It's a young boy," the woman said. "The police say it was a hate crime." Just then the paramedics rolled a gurney by and everybody gasped. Brian's eyes grew as big as saucers as he saw the young man lying unconscious, covered in blood. "Oh god" Brian whispered, "oh god!" He ran back to the car, barely making it to the door before he burst into tears. Brian rarely cried, but who cared? Nobody could see him. He lay his head on the steering wheel and bawled, gasping for air as he choked on his sobs. 

Justin sat at his desk, clicking away on his computer and drinking his beer. Where were the files of his original rage drawings? Justin cursed at the computer silently. Click. Nope those were schedules from Brett. Click. Nope pictures of Pittsburgh….Justin opened the folder again and smiled at the picture of Vic, Debbie, Emmett, Ted and Brian the night they had crashed Michael's "high society party". Oh god! Vic was dressed as a gangster and Emmett was Jackie O! Justin's laughter died slightly when his eyes fell upon Brian. "Those tan leather pants were terrible" Justin chuckled softly. :::RING::: ::::RING:::: Justin sighed and picked up the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"heeeey"  
Justin tried not to sound completely shocked, but his heart was pounding! "I was just looking at pictures of you"  
"Were you, which ones?"  
"Haha, of all of us at Mikey's party! Your pants are terrible!"  
"…Yeah"  
"So…..Long time no talk"  
"Hey, its not like you don't know how to pick up a phone."  
"I know, sorry, I've been really busy with the movie"  
"…yeah…….So, you going to lots of celebrity infested parties?"  
"Some"  
"Yeah, I bet there's lots of hot young men ready to bottom up to you, such a big star!"  
Justin forced a laugh "Sorta"  
"…yeah"  
"Brian…what's wrong?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, first of all, you called me, which is a big deal by itself, but, you sounds funny….is everything okay?"  
Brian sighed. "Jus" he whispered.   
Justin's body tingled at the nickname and the tone of Brian's voice. "yeah?" Justin voice completely betrayed him and he barely managed a whisper.   
Brian slapped his palm against his forehead and took a deep breath.  
Justin waited, sensing the tension.  
And then Justin heard the most incredible thing he'd ever heard in his life.  
It started at a whisper, almost speaking on pitch. "You can dance, every dance with the guy" Brian cleared his throat, mentally begging his voice not to fail him "who gives you the eye…..Let him hold you tight"  
Brian took a deep breath, clutched the side of his bed and continued slowly. "You can smile….  
Every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight" Brian's voice was a little stronger now, and he laughed nervously, making Justin's heart soar.  
"But don't forget whose taking you home, and in whose arms your gonna be" he was laughing from delirium now, of love and loneliness. "So darling" he paused dramatically "save the last dance for me"

Justin felt the tears stinging his eyes roll down his cheeks and over the corner of his lip.   
Brian listened carefully, for any sign. His heart began to sink into his stomach. Oh God he was such a fool.  
Justin leaned his face into the phone and rubbed his nose against it, and let go of a shaky breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.  
Brian sighed in ecstasy. Justin was crying.  
"Come on sunshine" he cooed sweetly. "You always had a better voice than me."  
Justin laughed, the tears still falling from his face, his smile causing his cheeks to ache.  
He sniffled and began softly "Well you can know…. Sniffle…that's the music's fine, like sparkling wine, go and have your fun!"  
Brian laughed tearfully and coaxed him along "Love and"  
"Sing" Justin took over "But don't give your heart to anyone!"  
Brian joined in and they both sang in ecstatic euphoria "but don't forget whose taking you home, and in whose arms your gonna be, so darling, save the last dance for me!"  
"And then I dipped you!"  
"And then you kissed me!"  
"Yes, yes I did"  
They laughed and laughed.  
Both finally fell silent, in disbelief of this precious moment, and hoping they wouldn't wake up to find it was a dream.  
"Justin…..So,……so you're still mine then?"  
If Justin's heart hadn't already broken, flung back together, done a somersault and flown to the moon, it sure did now.  
"Try and get rid of me"  
Brian giggled. "Goodnight Sunshine" He leaned into the phone, thinking somehow it would close the thousands of miles between their lips.   
"Goodnight"

Justin lay awake, a contented smile plastered on his sleepy face. As he drifted off to sleep, he sang softly to himself "Baby don't you know I love you so. Can't you feel it when we touch? I will never never let you go  
I love… you …oh so …much" Justin's eyes fell closed and sleep claimed him softly. His last thought was "And they'd all said Brian would never tell me he loved me…but I knew he loved me all along"


End file.
